casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Leigh-Anne Carr
Leigh-Anne Carr is a female resident of Holby. She was Scott Ellisson's girlfriend until his death in 2017. Biography In April 2018, resisting being evicted from her flat, Leigh-Anne unintentionally crushed the debt collector's hand. After vacating her home, she was forced to take the bus when her car refused to start up. However, her waters suddenly broke, and she went into labour. Despite her pleading to go to St. James Hospital, Leigh-Anne was taken to Holby City Hospital's emergency department. Following some minor complications caused by shoulder dystocia, her son Kiegan was born. Ethan Hardy was left in shock when she told him that the father was Scott Ellisson, his brother's killer. After hearing that Leigh-Anne had been evicted, he helped find her and Kiegan a new place to live. Later, on the wards, Ethan visited her, and she was thankful when he told her what he did. However, when he offered to help her look after Kiegan, she declined. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 31) The following week, Leigh-Anne visited the department's pharmacy to pick up some oral gel for Kiegan who was fighting an infection. Ethan insisted on treating him and took them to cubicles. Although he initially thought that it was just a common viral infection, upon finding a rash, Ethan realised that Kiegan had chickenpox. After Kiegan developed pneumonitis and was forced to stay in the hospital for a few days, Leigh-Anne told Ethan to leave them alone when he offered them financial support out of guilt for not saving Scott. That evening, the two reconciled and grew closer to each other. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 32) The following day, Ethan resigned from the role of acting Clinical Lead to focus on his relationship with Leigh-Anne. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 33) Later that month, Kiegan was discharged from hospital, and Ethan gave Leigh-Anne a lift home to set up his breathing apparatus. However, once Ethan left for work, she struggled to cope with Kiegan's constant crying and, out of desperation, she left him in the back of an ambulance outside the ED. After he was discovered and taken in, Ethan found an anaemic Leigh-Anne outside and took her in. Later, upon learning that Kiegan had been taken into temporary foster care, she feared that she would never see her son again. However, the following morning, after a meeting with social services, Kiegan was returned to her. At her flat, Leigh-Anne shared a kiss with Ethan. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 34) In May, Leigh-Anne asked Ethan to accompany her to the paediatric ward to take Kiegan off his oxygen. However, she later returned to the ED after Kiegan appeared cyanotic. Consultant paediatrician Jonathan Barling assessed him and deemed him to be perfectly healthy, prompting Leigh-Anne to ask for a second opinion from Ethan. Once he also gave Kiegan the all-clear, Ethan decided to break up with her, claiming that their relationship was a mistake. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 37) In June, Leigh-Anne took Kiegan back to the ED, fearing that he may have had meningitis. However, Alicia Munroe assessed him and concluded that he had a typical infection. Leigh-Anne interpreted her swift diagnosis as Ethan wanting her out of the department and decided to write a formal complaint about him. Later, Alicia managed to persuade her not to report Ethan after she admitted that she just missed him, and she also promised that she would help her get more support with looking after Kiegan. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 40) Behind the scenes Cassie Bradley portrayed Leigh-Anne on Casualty for seven episodes in 2018. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters